ANGELUS
ANGELUS is the sixth opening theme from the InuYasha anime, performed by Hitomi Shimatani. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= "ANGELUS" Tears flow for someone, Like a prayer rolling down my cheeks. Don't hide that as a "weakness," Accept it as "kindness." It makes me forget to even breathe To find the sky within my eyes. Only the sun is glistening, What do I continue to search for? Gazing at the mirror, that fated day I would surely see you, And on your own back You will also have wings. You are different, the world is changing... The flames of love reach for a dream, And pass through a wavering mirage. The light from the heavens, And water in the earth, And strength in that heart The ANGELUS will reach the future If I had a wish come true, I would choose to be the wind. Your feathers that cast away the doubts Catch hold of my wind My pounding heart and feelings that I fear, Of the pain mixed into the past, When I break free, there will be The colors of the rainbow. Every second the world changes, Sculpted by the beating of love A desire like the blazing sun A dream deeper Than the ocean, The strength that you pursue The ANGELUS that lights up the darkness "If I continue to run, I'm sure to take flight..." You are different, the world is changing, The flames of love reach for a dream, And pass through a wavering mirage. The light from the heavens, And water in the earth, And strength in that heart The ANGELUS will reach the future And gather the shards of passion. |-| Kanji= "Angelus" 誰かのため流す涙 入りのように頬に伝う それを「弱さ」と隠さないで 「優しさ」と受け入れて 呼吸さえも忘れさせる 瞳の中に見つけた空 太陽だけが輝いてる何を探し続ける？ 鏡を見つめ誓ったあの日 あなたにはきっと見えてた 自分の背中にも翼があると あなたが変わり世界が変わる 夢に届け愛の炎 ゆらゆら蜃気楼越えて 空には光大地に水を その心に強さを 未来へ辿り着く　ANGELUS 望みがもし叶うのなら風になること選ぶでしょう 迷いを捨てたあなたの羽私の風を掴む 高鳴る胸と恐れる気持ち 痛みが混ざり逢う過去を 振り切れたらそこに原色の虹 一秒ごとに世界を変える 刻み出した愛の鼓動 じりじり燃え上がる願い 追い求める強さが 闇を照らしてゆく　ANGELUS 「走り続けるなら、飛び立てるはず・・・」 あなたが変わり世界が変わる 夢に届け愛の炎 ゆらゆら蜃気楼越えて 空には光大地に水を その心に強さを 未来へ辿り着く　ANGELUS 情熱の欠片を手にして |-| Rōmaji= "Angelus " Dareka no tame nagasu namida Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de "yasashisa" to ukeirete Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru? Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi Anata ni wa kitto mieteta Jibun no senaka ni mo Tsubasa ga aru to Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru Yume ni todoke ai no honoo Yurayura shinkirou koete Sora ni wa hikari Daichi ni mizu o Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS Nozomi ga moshi kanau no nara, Kaze ni naru koto erabu deshou Mayoi o suteta anata no hane Watashi no kaze o tsukamu Takanaru mune to osoreru kimochi Itami ga mazariau kako o Furikiretara soko ni Genshoku no niji Ichibyou goto ni sekai o kaeru Kizamidashita ai no hono Jirijiri moeageru negai Umi yori fukai mihate yume o Oimotomeru tsuyosa ga Yami o terashiteyuku ANGELUS "Hashiri tsuzukeru nara, tobitateru hazu..." Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru Yume ni todoke ai no honoo Yurayura shinkirou koete Sora ni wa hikari Daichi ni mizu o Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite. ca:Angelus vi:ANGELUS zh:ANGELUS－祈祷之钟－ ms:ANGELUS Category:Opening theme songs (real-world)